Te Quiero
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Arthur yang sedang menunggu bus dihampiri oleh Antonio. Mereka berbincang-bincang yang nantinya akan disesali Arthur. AU. Barter Fanfic. UKEsp for ry0kiku.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. AU. Unrequited Love. UKEsp.

**Writer's note :** Antonio di sini sama dengan Antonio di "Foolish Me". Timeline, sehari setelah "Only For Him". Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **ry0kiku** yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membuatkan AmeIta (Makassiiiiiiihhh ry0kikuuuuuuuuu XDD!). Walaupun banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, mohon dimaafkan. Sedikit info, aku gak terlalu paham chara Spain dan terbiasa menuliskan UK sebagai uke America, jadi nampaknya akan rada aneh U_U.

* * *

**Te Quiero**

by  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**ry0kiku**

* * *

Seorang pemuda duduk sendirian di halte bus.

Ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hijau lumut dengan leher berbentuk V dan dilapisi sebuah jaket kulit coklat tua serta jeans ketat berwarna senada. Sepatu sneaker hijau nyaris hitam yang digunakannya. Matanya yang masih mengandung kantuk setengah terpejam di saat ia mendengarkan lagu dari iPhone. _Headset_ yang digunakan tampak seperti bando berwarna hijau muda yang menghiasi rambut pirang serta menutupi rapat telinganya sehingga ia tidak mendengar suara lalu-lalang mobil di jalan. Mata _emerald_ miliknya nyaris menampakkan ketidaksadarannya akan dunia. Ia memang bangun, tetapi pikirannya seolah dia tidak di halte bus itu. Jari ramping miliknya mengeluarkan iPhone dan mulai mengutak-atik _game _di dalamnya.

Jam yang ditunjukkan di layar _touch screen_ itu adalah pukul 7.15. Masih pagi. Sangat pagi untuk bangun di sebuah hari minggu. Karena itulah halte bus ini sangat sepi pagi ini. Pemuda itu pun sebenarnya tidak ingin bangun pagi-pagi, tetapi tanggung jawabnyalah yang mengharuskan dia bangun pagi. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dia telah menjadi guru privat murid SMA. Muridnya adalah saudara kembar dengan kebangsaan Amerika. Alfred dan Matthew. Kedua muridnya ini tadi pagi-pagi buta meneleponnya untuk datang pagi-pagi dikarenakan ada tugas (telah diberikan sejak sebulan lalu) yang akan dikumpul senin namun belum dikerjakan Alfred. Mereka butuh bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Maka, dengan enggan tapi kasihan, disinilah dia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sana.

_Volume_ suara _headset_ yang dipasangnya begitu besar sehingga ia tidak sadar ketika seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dan memanggilnya sedari tadi. Seseorang itu akhirnya menghela nafas ketika telah duduk di sampingnya lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu agar menoleh. Pemuda itu menoleh. Dengan terkejut.

"Buenos Dias, Arthur," sapa ramah seseorang berkulit kecoklatan serta rambut coklat gelap yang berantakan itu.

Arthur terbelalak. Matanya kini terbuka lebar dan kantuk pun entah telah sejak kapan hilang. Dia membalas,"O-oh, morning, Antonio."

Sekali lagi, Antonio tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Membuat pemuda Inggris itu memunculkan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Arthur melepaskan headset yang dipakainya. Ia menaruhnya di pundaknya sehingga melingkari leher, juga mematikan lagu yang didengarnya tadi dan memasukkan iPhone-nya ke dalam saku jaket. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan menghadap jalan raya. Diam menunggu bus. Tetapi, dari sudut matanya, Arthur memperhatikan teman satu fakultas di kampusnya ini. Pemuda asal Spanyol itu selalu mengambil tanpa diminta perhatian Arthur. Sejak masa sekolah Arthur sudah kenal Antonio beserta dua sahabatnya dalam melanggar aturan. Ketiga orang itu selalu jadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah. Bahkan mereka bertiga masuk universitas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Namun, yang diperhatikan Arthur sejak dulu bukanlah jejak 'kriminal' ketiga orang ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan bermata hijau seperti dirinya yang kini tengah duduk disebelahnya ini. Senyum ceria khas Spanyol milik Antonio memecahkan rekor membuat degupan tercepat di jantung Arthur. Duduk berdua seperti ini pun, tangan Arthur telah berkeringat dingin dan Arthur juga harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi meski yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah tersenyum senang sebagai pembuktian kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Antonio, tetapi dengan sikap ramah Antonio pada siapa saja, kecanggungan bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan.

Masih memperhatikan dari sudut matanya, bisa dilihatnya Antonio yang tampak senang. Antonio mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna cream dilapisi kardigan terbuka amber. Pakaian itu melekat begitu pas di badan Antonio sehingga bisa memperlihatkan kejelasan lekuk ramping pinggang ataupun seberapa menggodanya tengkuk Antonio. Celana kulit hitam yang digunakan juga begitu ketat hingga Arthur menelan air ludahnya dan mengalihkan matanya memperhatikan sepatu Antonio.

"Kau menunggu bus nomor berapa?" tanya Antonio tiba-tiba.

Arthur menatap wajah Antonio di sampingnya dan mendapati kenyataan kalau jarak wajah mereka dekat sekali. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, hanya saja Arthur tak pernah bertatapan dengan Antonio sedekat ini. Matanya murni langsung memperhatikan bibir Antonio yang sangat mendorong keinginan Arthur untuk merasakan kelembutannya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan wajah merahnya ketika menjawab, "No-nomor 50."

"Ooohh…"

Ia kembali memperhatikan Antonio dari sudut matanya. Sekejap, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. _Akan pergi kemana Antonio?_ pikir Arthur. Dilihat dari cara berpakaian, nampaknya akan pergi ke tempat istimewa. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Antonio dan kedua sahabatnya akan mengadakan konser band mereka lagi karena mereka punya band yang dinamai "Bad Trio" di kampus dan sering tampil di acara-acara anak muda. Meski tahu, Arthur tetap ingin bertanya. Ia ingin memanjangkan percakapan dengan Antonio.

"Kau ada acara manggung lagi?" tanyanya.

Antonio menoleh dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Arthur. Kali ini memang sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Senyum jahil yang menggambarkan dengan jelas kebahagiaannya terutarakan dalam kata-kata, "Aku ada kencan."

_Ha?_

Seketika itu juga, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh mulutnya sendiri itu ia kutuk. Seketika itu juga, seluruh rasa senang milik Arthur dirampas tanpa peringatan. Seketika itu juga, dunia tampak sangat asing baginya. Bagaikan ditampar tangan raksasa tak terlihat hingga begitu sakit. Bagaikan ditusuki jutaan jarum kasat mata hingga begitu perih. Hatinya dicengkram kehancuran sangat erat. Kesedihan merajaiya. Membuat suaranya bergetar,"O-oh…"

Tapi, Arthur belum pernah mendengar kabar burung yang mengatakan kalau Antonio telah berpacaran dengan seseorang. Mana mungkin ia ketinggalan berita tentang Antonio, meski harus dibayarnya dengan menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis di kampusnya yang menyukai Antonio. Jika begitu, Arthur menebak kalau pastilah masih baru sehingga belum ada gosip di kampus. Juga, kemungkinan bahwa pasangan yang dipilih Antonio itu pastilah bukan dari universitas mereka. Karena kalau dari universitas yang sama, pastilah telah menyebar. _Lebih tua?_ pikir Arthur. Ia menepis perkiraannya karena ia tahu Antonio tak berminat dengan daun tua. Pilihannya tinggal satu.

"Lebih muda ya?"

Antonio heran,"Kok tahu?"

Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kekalahan sudah ditangannya. Lebih muda. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan kekasih anonym Antonio itu. Dia seumuran dengan Antonio. Dia juga tidak menarik. Bahkan dia tidak punya teman yang bisa berbagi sedih ataupun senang seperti Antonio dan dua sahabatnya. Dia juga tak pernah memperdulikan orang lain selain Antonio. Seharusnya dia tahu, cowok setampan, sebaik dan selembut Antonio pastilah cepat dapat pacar. Siapa yang akan menolak cowok se-_attractive_ sepertinya? Bahkan Arthur yang kaku itu pun jatuh hati pada pesona seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Apalagi kekasih muda Antonio itu.

Tanpa ditanya lebih lanjut oleh Arthur, Antonio menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang kekasih mudanya itu. Ia menceritakannya seberapa lucu kekasihnya itu. Betapa manis kekasihnya itu. Betapa bahagianya dia bisa mendapatkan kekasihnya itu. Penampilan fisiknya. Sikap 'pemalu'nya. Kebiasaannya. Juga awal cerita ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan Arthur selain keinginan bunuh diri sekarang juga. Bila perlu, bersama dan di depan mata Antonio saat ini juga. Ia menahan keras airmatanya untuk tidak turun ketika mendengarkan dengn sangat jelas deskripsi detail Antonio tentang orang dicintainya. Andai ia bisa ikut senang sebagai teman untuk Antonio bukan merasa hancur. Andai ia bisa ikut mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk Antonio bukan mengharapkan kenyataan Antonio tidak dimiliki siapapun. Andai ia bisa menyingkirkan seluruh ke-iri-an mendalam kepada kekasih muda Antonio yang tak pernah ditemuinya itu bukan mengutuki waktu.

Dilihatnya bus yang ditunggunya mendekat. Maka, dengan seluruh keberanian yang bisa dikumpulkan dan dimilikinya, Arthur menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong kepala Antonio mendekati wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia memutuskan 'pidato' Antonio tentang kekasihnya bersamaan ketika bibirnya menekan lembut bibir Antonio. Pemuda Spanyol itu kaget tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Arthur yang kini menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mendekap Antonio serta mengunci gerakannya yang ingin berontak. Arthur ingin sekali saja merasakan Antonio. Meski hanya dengan kecupan singkat. Tadinya ia ingin memasukkan lidahnya, tapi ia menahan diri.

Bibirnya yang berdempetan erat dengan bibir Antonio berbisik lembut tepat dia atas bibir Antonio," I love you."

Antonio menghentikan pemberontakannya. Ia merasa sangat kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi dan didengarnya. Arthur dengan cepat melepas Antonio dan memandang Antonio terbelalak menatapnya. Arthur tersenyum sedih. Airmatanya mulai turun. Tanpa kata-kata ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju bus yang telah di depan matanya. Pintu bus terbuka dan kaki kanan Arthur telah naik ketika tangan kanannya dipegang Antonio.

"Tunggu," kata Antonio. Arthur tidak menoleh. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala mendengar Antonio berkata, "Te quiero, Arthur…"

Arthur yang kaget menarik tangannya dan masuk ke dalam bus. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu kaca bus dan melihat Antonio yang memandangnya khawatir. Arthur tahu arti kata-kata yang diucapkan Antonio. Itu adalah pengungkapan cinta dalam bahasa Spanyol. Memang bukan pengungkapan yang digunakan kepada kekasih. Tetapi digunakan kepada teman. Meski tahu artinya tidaklah sebesar 'te amo', hati Arthur yang sakit itu terasa hangat.

Ia menerima pengungkapan kasih sayang dari Antonio.

_Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah mau membaca ini ^^  
****Aku menunggu saran dan kritiknya karena pastilah masih banyak kekurangan dari fic ini U_U**

**Untuk ry0kiku,  
****TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK untuk AmeItanya ^^  
****Maaf ya, UKEsp-nya gak sesuai keinginan ry0kiku. Bukannya aku gak pengen bikin nih pairing happy ending, tapi aku ada plot untuk UK. Jadi, ini yang kubikin. Hehe...maaf ya... **

**Terakhir,  
****SUNGGUH MOHON MAAF jika TIDAK SESUAI keinginan T_T**


End file.
